Head over Feet
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Sam's falling head over feet for Martin


**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.  
**Author's Note: **Alright, my new songfic. Song if Head over Feet by Alanis Morisette. I've got another songic coming up I feel inspired to write. I know I'm totally neglecting Unforgotten Past but dont worry, I'm working on it. I'll probably write more while I'm down in Mexico. Review por favor (please)!

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

Sam tilted her head to the side as she stared at her boyfriend. He was typing away on his computer on the case write-up while she was getting nothing done. It was only ten months ago that she looked at him as nothing more than a co-worker and now he was the man she went home to every night.

He stuck by her through everything although she was sure he was tempted to leave her at times because of her past feelings for Jack yet he stayed. Then there were times Sam would want out of their "relationship" but he persuaded her against that and she stayed.

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

She smiled, remembering their time together during Christmas. Her hand went to the gold necklace that hung around her neck since then. She never had a boyfriend that spoiled her, not only in gifts but with hugs and kisses. Not like Martin.

Almost as if he sensed her thinking about him, he turned around to look at her. He smiled at her and she could do nothing but smile back. She got up and walked to him, perching on the side of his desk.

"You're smiling." He pointed out, his eyes resuming its gaze on his computer screen.

"So?"

"You usually don't smile." Martin clicked the print button and waited for it to print. "Glad to notice a change."

Sam swatted his arm. "Hurry up already so we can go home."

Martin just grinned at her as he went to give Jack his paperwork.

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

Sam laughed as Martin recounted the day's event during his surveillance with Danny. Somehow she always found a reason to smile and laugh when he was around. She shivered in his arm and he leaned back to grab a blanket. Thanking him, she tucked it around her. _This relationship's working_, she thought as she settled more comfortably into him. Maybe because it was Martin or maybe it was the way he could read her so well.

"Come on, let's get you in bed before you fall asleep and roll off the couch." Martin said, attempting to get up.

"Fine." Sam let him lead her bed, tucking her in. As he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand. "Aren't you staying with me?"

"I'm going to watch some news than turn it." He kissed her forehead. "Night, Sam."

"Good night." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber. It was then Sam knew she was falling in love with Martin, and she was falling fast._  
_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

Medical services swarmed over her as she exited the warehouse. _Who the hell called them?_, she thought, a deep scowl on her face. One paramedic started fussing over the cut on her forehead as another checked over the rest of her body…while checking her out at the same time. Sam glared at him when she realized this and was about to tell him off when Martin rushed over.

"Sam." He said, breathing out a sigh of relief when he realized she was okay. He took her in his arms, hugging her tight as if to make sure himself she was fine. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the medic moving away.

"I'm fine, Martin. It's just a graze." She reassured him.

"Good." He pulled away, a stern look on his face. "Don't you ever do that again, Sam. I was afraid I'd lose you again. Promise me you won't."

The look in his eyes…all Sam could do was nod and hug him again, burying her face in his shoulder. "I promise, Martin."

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

All the way to the hospital he held her hand as the paramedics patched her up. She could tell she had scared him during the raid in the warehouse. Sam squeezed his hand. Martin gave her a small smile, trying to mask his concern since he knew Sam didn't like being fussed over.

"Okay, I'm done here. Should be as good as new." The medic joked.

"Thanks." Sam got up from the stretcher, pulling on her jacket. She stepped out of the ambulance as soon as it stopped. Martin followed pursuit.

"Time to get you home." He said, leading her towards the car.

Sam gaped at him. "Home? Why?"

"You need rest. And no buts." Martin added when he saw her open her mouth in protest. He kissed her. "I'll tell Jack."

Knowing she could never win the argument, Sam just wrapped her arm around his waist and nodded.

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

In the middle of all their laughter, Sam heard him say it. She turned to him, smiling. "Say it again."

"I love you, Sam." Martin said simply, kissing her in addition.

She grinned into the kiss. "I love you, too."

Martin began smothering her in kisses and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Suddenly a leaf landed in front of her face. She looked up and realized that the tree they were standing beneath was shedding its fiery red leaves.

_  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long_

"Why do we have to watch a romantic movie?" Martin argued, sitting down on her couch as Sam put in the DVD. When she completed the task, she walked over to the couch, sitting beside him.

She kissed him, slowly and passionately. "Because you love me and always let me pick the movies."

"Sadly, I do." He responded.

Pretending to be offended, she swatted at his arm. Martin just grinned back, grabbing her in a hug and not letting go, no matter how much she struggled against him. He began smothering her in kisses and Sam more than gladly kissed him back. But then she pulled away.

"Shh, the movie's starting." She scolded, getting more comfortable in his arms.

Martin just smiled to himself, leaning back on the couch to watch the movie.

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

"Come on, Martin." Sam pleaded, trying to get him to go on the Ferris wheel with her.

He shook his head. "No. I don't do heights."  
She stopped, crossing her arms in front of her. "I don't either but that's not stopping me, scaredy-cat." She pouted. "Please."

Martin looked away, knowing that if he looked at her he'd give in. But when he looked back at her, thinking by now she had stop pouting, he was greeted with her pouting face. He let out a groan. "Fine! But only one time!"

Sam let out a little cheer and proceeded to pull Martin towards the line. They gave their tickets and hopping onto the chair. As they moved higher, Sam grabbed on Martin's arm.

"Wow." She said, taking in the sight, "This is beautiful. I've never seen New York from up here."

"Yeah." He agreed. Then a thought struck him. "Sam."

"Huh?" She answered, her gaze never leaving the city.

"You know today's our one year anniversary right?"

Finally she turned to look at him. Puzzled at first but then she smiled. "Took you long enough to realize it."  
Martin leaned in, kissing her. "Thanks for reminding me."  
Sam laughed. "I love you, too."

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

"Remember when I was about to leave you?" Sam asked as Martin prepared their lunch.

He stopped stirring the pasta sauce. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. What about it?"

She chuckled at the worried expression on his face. Getting down from the counter, she walked over to him. Sam rested a hand on his arm, reassuring him, "Relax. We're not about to break up."

His shoulders fell as he relaxed. "Oh, okay. Then why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to tell you…I'm glad you persuaded me to stay because it's the best decision I've made yet."

Martin smiled. "Well, I didn't want you to give up on our relationship quite that early."

"How'd you know we weren't going to break up?" Sam asked, confused.

Martin kissed her. "Because I knew you loved me already."

Sam smiled against his lips. "And that I do."


End file.
